vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Etrien Gnosos
Summary Void Elementals that came to be as people of great existencial significance fall into despair, Etrien Gnosos are terrifying beings of immense power, normally tormenting nearby towns. They can be found anywhere in the world, and even in The Wake. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, possibly 2-C Name: Etrien Gnosos Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Inapplicable Age: Innaplicable Classification: Void elemental Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2. As a Void Elemental, the Etrien Gnosos are nonexistent, lacking a body and soul/concept. Should be superior to users of One With The Nothingness), Self-Sustenance (All types), Immortality (Type 1), Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. As a being with Gnosis 30, the Etrien Gnosos has a significant amount of influence on the Soul Flux. Void Claws tear apart one's spirit, causing invisible damage), Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly. Their blows are treated as sacrifices, to the point that not even magic can recover it, severely slowing down any regeneration. Powerful blows can cause permanent damage), Resistance, Invulnerability, Damage Reduction and Immortality (Types 5 and 8) Negation (Negates the resistances and damage reduction abilities of those with lower Gnosis, as well as bypass their invulnerability. Can permanently kill those with Gnosis 35, as well as the Al-Djinn), Extrasensory Perception (Can feel any alterations with the Soul Flux. Can see Noth and other invisible beings. Can "feel" his surroundings), Elemental Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can influence his own element, Void, in the Soul Flux. Can even take control of other void elementals with lower gnosis than itself), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Noth, beings even more nonexistent than Gnosos itself), Size Manipulation (Can become smaller or bigger in a matter of seconds), Regeneration (Low), Absorption (Devours all attacks that come into contact with it. Can drag its victims into its own vortex and devour them), Existence Erasure (Powerful blows can erase beings from existence, devoring the body and soul of its opponents), limited Flight (Can fly 20 meters above ground), Damage Reduction (Reduces most of the damage that gets past his absorption due to dwelling on another level of existence), Aura, Reality Warping, Power Nullification (Passively releases an aura that weakens reality, severely weakening supernatural abilities), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Those in its range lose their dreams and will to live, causing mass suicides in only a few days), Enhanced Senses (Via Search and Notice) |-|Resistances=Magic, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Command Inducement (Only summoners of higher gnosis can dominate him), Chi Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Internal Damage, Heat Manipulation, Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Paralysis Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Transmutation, Gravity Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Absolute Zero, Information Analysis, Sense Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Pressure Points, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Resistance Negation, Telepathy, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Light Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Temporal and Dimensional BFR, Fate Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Absorption, Possession, Vector Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Age Manipulation, Precognition, Extrasensory Perception, Sealing, Summoning, Power Mimicry and Life Manipulation (Can resist those effects through the Resistances Stats and Gnosis), Immunity to Empathic Manipulation (His mind is Elemental. Therefore, it has no feelings and cannot feel emotions, be it naturally or supernaturally) and Soul Manipulation (Has no soul) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level+ (A powerful elemental, much stronger than the likes of Ice Maiden), possibly Low Multiverse level (His status are similar to those of Elhaym and Lord of Darkness. Comparable to the strongest Elementals. Yaldabaoth Veda, one of the Sleepers, is considered a menace to the world due to having a army of Gnosos) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic combat speed (Those with Imhumanity are capable of dodging a rain of bullets), possibly FTL (Possibly comparable to Lord of Darkness and Elhaym) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can lift 1300 pounds, or around 500 kg) Striking Strength: Large Building Class, possibly Low Multiversal Durability: At least Large Building level+, possibly Low Multiverse level. Their nature makes them extremely hard to damage Stamina: Limitless Range: Melee range, 50 m with Void Aura, 5 miles with Influence of Nothing Standard Tactics: Chaotic and unpredictable, these powerful beings are virtually impossible to stop. Nobody knows when they will attack or why, but their mere presence drains the special powers of their opponents and diminishes those opponents’ abilities. Normally, their method of combat is as simple as it is effective: destroy their enemies with their claws and drag what is left of those enemies into their vortex, until nothing remains. They have no vulnerable points. Intelligence: Unknown, despite having enough intelligence to make good decisions instinctively, they lack of personality and possesses a random behavior; regadless of that, they never attack those beings that are in process to transform into a Etrien Gnosos Weaknesses: The strong emotions of beings of elevated Natura+ (15) temporaly overload the emptiness of the Etrien, leaving then unable to attack. Additionally, they aren't only unable to attack beings of the highest Natura+ (20), they also take damage the longer they are close to them. Despite its nature, it is not invisible Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Void Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Glass Cannons